The present invention is directed to adjustable tie rods, and in particular to adjustable tie rods implemented within a multisided communication distribution cabinet such as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/854,894, entitled Multisided Access Distribution Cabinet, commonly assigned and hereby incorporated by reference. Modular distribution units which can be held within the multisided access cabinet are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,726,852, entitled Modular DC Distribution Unit, commonly assigned and hereby incorporated by reference.
Distribution cabinets are in wide use. Within the communication industry a variety of cabinets having different characteristics are unknown. Some cabinets are constructed to have doors and locks on an outer surface such that access can be limited to appropriate personnel. Other cabinets include front panels which allow visual inspection of the components within a cabinet while denying access to the components.
No matter what configuration, these cabinets commonly have multiple wire/cable feeds for incoming power, wires/cables for internal connections, and wires/cables exiting the cabinet to remote locations.
Commonly, internal wires and cables in the cabinet are bundled together at convenient locations and tied to internal areas of the cabinet at tie areas. Typically these tie areas are integral with side-cover panels, to maintain the wiring in a secure position and to allow for an orderly organization of complicated wiring interconnections. Thus, the tying of wires/cables is accomplished at convenient locations within the internal structure of the cabinet.
Various safety agencies have requirements that these tie areas be insulated when they have edges of a predetermined angle. Particularly, the concern is that sharp-angled metal used in distribution cabinets will cut the wires/cables.
Thus, the cost of constructing a cabinet is increased not only due to the use of additional insulation material, but also the time to construct the cabinets is increased due to the requirement of providing such insulation. Also, while safety agencies require insulation, there is also the possibility the insulation will become loose or the insulation will not be placed at the appropriate locations. In such situations the likelihood of the wires/cables being cut is increased. Further, since the wires/cables are bundled together, the complexity of tracing an individual wire or cable is increased.
Therefore, the present inventors have determined a manner of securing wire/cables in an organized fashion which increases the ease of wiring/cabling of the cabinets by eliminating the need of bundling the wire/cables at the tie points.